Point of View
by Chozen Rogue
Summary: A short, 2 chapter oneshot of BG after Sunnydale. It comes from the lack of consistency in what Angel told Spike and then what they saw. Explains a possibility.
1. Blue met Green

TITLE: Point of View  
AUTHOR: Chozen Rogue  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRING: B/G  
SPOLIERS: Only for the Angel 5th season eps 'Just Rewards' and 'The Girl in Question'.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns, I steal...And I always have to give them back... Damn...  
DEDICATION: To a girl named Nerissa, who's getting into all kinds of fun while in another country, and won't be back till the summer!

* * *

Blue met green across the courtyard, only to be torn away in a fit of nerves.

No, she would not allow him to get under her skin. Oh, who the hell was she kidding, he already was. A poison; a drug that could never be bled from her body, nor did she want it to be. She was addicted to this pain that was him, to the utopia that was him.

Her eyes traveled to his form. He was teaching her sister some kind of defense moves, she watched as his muscles slid beneath that sweater.

The sweater stained with her tears, their tears.

She felt her cheeks burn as the memory of that night seared itself behind her already scorched eyelids. She would never be able to forget it, would she really want to?

Angry shouts turned to tears, sweat, gasping, only to be followed by falling into an abyss from which she would never recover.

A low moan slipped through her lips as the faint remembrance of gentle lips caressing her neck as hands glided over her skin. The tenderness of that night was something she had never known, nor was the passion, the fear. God, she was afraid!

Frustrated, she swept her hair back and her tearful eyes again watched him. Oh, the irony of the situation was not lost on her.

'Please,' she thought, 'explain why this is killing me!'

She could not breathe, this thing, this thing that scared more than anything, was oppressing. She needed to get away. To run away.

She needed to be anything, anywhere that was not him.

A sob tore through her throat as she made the final decision. She would grab her sister and run, but could she really leave?

Damn, they had heard her.

She saw her sister cast a worried glance then bolt inside; she could already hear the younger girl's footsteps climbing the stairs. Then she felt his stare on her skin, in her very soul. He was there, forever, bound in a way no one could ever know. His love lighting her heart, the one she had once thought dead, only to have him revive it.

It scared her, this feeling towards him. But she would spare him the pain of her love; she would surely die before him, even now. 'Damn you, Giles!'

Blue met green.


	2. Green met Blue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All info of the story in first chapter!

* * *

Green met blue across the bedroom, guilt breaking the contact.

When she had rolled out his bed that morning, he thought his chest would explode from the ache. As she pulled on her pants, he closed his eyes. It was too painful to watch her leave. To watch her run away.

Foolish girl! To think this would spare him some pain in the future! Did she not know that this was actually killing him?

He raised himself out the soft escape of tortures memories that had become his bed and went to his cabinet to pour himself a stiff drink. Aware of her eyes on his nakedness, he threw back the liquor; he was way past the point of embarrassment.

She disappeared into the bathroom, their shared bathroom, as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a light sweater. He would be strong but he would not follow her unless she wanted, he would stick to their agreement made in tears and sin.

Ah, their sin. He looked to the disarrayed covers, twice and no more. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his eyes sting.

No, be strong.

He was silent as she wandered around the room, appearing as if she was searching for any forgotten belongings. She was buying time, holding off the point until she had to say goodbye. He wanted to yell, to push her out of the room, screaming for her to sod off already.

He grimaced, oh how he wanted her to stay, to love him, which he truly believed she did, but he also wanted her to just leave and let him drown in depression. He took another swig from the glass and almost wept at the sweet burning sensation that now gripped his raw throat. Anything that stole his attention from this nightmare was heaven, even if was just for a second.

Suddenly, his hands gripped the hips of the woman he loved, lips pressed together in a kiss that left them both to drown in each other, in a sea of despair. The sound of the glass shattering on the wooden floor served only as a symbol of what their' hearts were going though as the kiss dwindled. The passion still there, with the tears, as their breath mingled, foreheads touching; he made one more silent request for her to stay with one final kiss, her hand sliding from his hair to cup his cheek. "Buffy . . ."

She pulled away slowly, hand trailing down his arm neck and arm, finally to slip from his outstretched hand. He felt as though fire had just scorched him. He was sure that he looked; a scar would trace her hands path. He looked up right before she shut the door, the door to where it led to a life without him.

Green met blue.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, tell me how I did on this little experiment. I hope you enjoyed and for those who want to know, this little fic came to while listening to the songs 'Skin' and 'That Girl' off of the Instant Star soundtrack. (I highly recomend!)


End file.
